User talk:Omegafusiontroid
Welcome to Wikitroid! Omegafusiontroid, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Signing posts Hello Omegafusiontroid. I just wanted to let you know that there's an easier (and standard) way to sign your posts tot talk pages and forums: All you have to do is type in four tildes (like this: ~~~~) and your username and the current UTC time will be inserted when you save the page. This method should be used rather than manually signing your posts. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Metroid does not= Mario We are currently holding an RfC at the moment discussing the issue. You can vote here if you'd like. However, do not move, blank, or request for deletion of the articles associated with the forum until the RfC is closed and it has approved to do so. Thank you. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 19:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Unlicensed image ' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC)]] I strongly advise that you (re-)read the Images Policy, and please remember that, like any other policy here at Wikitroid, repeated and consistent violation of the Images Policy may result in a ban, in this case, on uploading images. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page or connect to our IRC chat channel. [[User:The Exterminator|Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 22:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) you got it congragulations! you got what you wanted with ulf 39.5 Hypermode 22:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I am done with this stupid, pompous website. You guys ruin pages with stupid trivia and speculation and I have had no good experience tying to fix things. This whole website is stupifying and gives a horrible name to metroid fans. Royboyx and Chozoboy, you guys are the worst. Hey now. Chozoboy did nothing wrong. Extraxi 04:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) He's referring to our past edit wars. And is that suggesting that I was at fault? Not completely. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You're about to get a major block, Omegafusiontroid. Not only are you verging on committing personal attack(s), you are doing so with the entire Wiki. We've no issue with you editing here, I personally am not going to have you running around insulting users, and the Wiki itself. If you have a problem you can't fix right now, then you're going to want to leave, because then you'll have made it to my bad side. This is a warning, yes. And Extraxi, shut the hell up. Since you joined Wikitroid, you've done nothing but piss people off. So I suggest you stop sticking your nose where it shouldn't be. ChozoBoy and RoyboyX are very much equally to blame for both their issues. So cut the one-track comments. I'm a very vicious monarch, and I tend to work with the philosophy that, if it doesn't indefinitely affect the Wiki and it's users, you don't need to worry why I do things. You just need to look at it and see that it's beneficial. In other words, cut the attitudes. Don't like the wiki? Then leave or attempt to "fix" it, but don't attempt to fix it and then complain that it's so terrible. Again, warning. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC)